


Не сразу

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Romance, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Когда Элизабет чего-то хочет.Примечание: вольная трактовка личности ЭлизабетБета: Llinlinn





	Не сразу

Втереться в доверие сразу было трудно. «Проблема внешних данных», — говорил прибор, отвечающий за проблемы с общением. Элизабет и сам догадывался, но привычка сверяться с техникой не исчезала.

«Нужно уметь ждать», — вспомнились слова Кацуры-сана, который цитировал своего давно умершего учителя, который, в свою очередь, цитировал не менее мёртвых полководцев прошлого, а те наверняка узнали это от обезьян.

Элизабет умел ждать. В любых условиях и при любой погоде. Даже в жару, когда сверху лились солнечные лучи, которых здесь не видели многие годы. Не видели и, казалось, не ждали — если судить по слоям крема от загара и белил редких проходящих мимо гейш. Толщина их макияжа соперничала с толщиной потолка, оберегавшего их когда-то от летнего ада. Элизабет ждал, включив третий режим на маленьком вентиляторе, который постоянно носил с собой. «Будь всегда готов», — говорил Кацура-сан, цитируя…

— Вот чёрт.

Элизабет умел ждать и был всегда готов, поэтому, когда телохранительница замешкалась из-за заклинившего зонтика, оказался рядом, протягивая свой. И замер, потому что кунай уперся в бок мгновенно. «Угроза пятого уровня», — пропищал в ухо прибор, отвечающий за опасность, но Элизабет даже не дышал. Зонт бросал тень на них всех, умеряя килотонную тяжесть солнечных лучей. Красный с золотыми розами, он идеально подходил под кимоно женщины в инвалидной коляске. Та улыбнулась, прикрыв на мгновение глаза.

— Какой красивый. Спасибо. Всегда носите с собой?

Он хотел бы сказать, что под одеждой у него ещё восемь разных зонтов, под цвет разных кимоно, но промолчал. Места для табличек осталось немного, да и кроме троеточия он бы сейчас мало что смог написать.

Телохранительница со шрамом — Цукуё — хмыкнула и, взяв за ручки коляску, покатила её прочь. Элизабет остался, пережидая горькое чувство провала. Нужно было подать другой зонтик — лазурный, с серебряными спицами. Он подошёл бы лучше — под цвет глаз, синих и глубоких, цвет которых богаче теперь доступного Ёшиваре неба. Правду везде говорили — даже когда небо было закрыто, людям достаточно было видеть Хинову, чтобы не падать духом. Теперь он знал, почему.

 

Вторая встреча тоже ознаменовалась неудачей. Шёл дождь, мелкий ещё, едва обозначивший наступившую осень. Элизабет ждал и был готов. Каждый день, чередуя неделю анпанов неделей булочек с корицей. Когда Кацура-сан справлялся о его делах, приходилось есть собу. Прятать её в специальный пакет внутри, чтобы потом отдать бездомным котам. «Третья степень аллергии», согласно прибору, отвечающему за органику. Но расстраивать Кацуру-сана тоже не хотелось, хотя никакие логические выкладки приборов не давали объяснений, почему.

В этот раз пьяные мужчины, наверняка из другого города, не хотели отпускать игравшую им весь вечер Хинову и, хохоча и уговаривая остаться, выбежали вслед. Их было трое — молодые и горячие, и по виду не сильные, с чем был согласен прибор, отвечающий за оценку опасности — всего второй уровень.

Элизабет раскрыл над головой Хиновы простой сиреневый зонтик. Он не вязался ни с одеждой, ни с погодой, но подходил лучше всех. Из-за разницы в росте между сидящим и стоящим человеком зонт оказался как раз там, где нужно, когда один из молодчиков попытался грубо ухватиться за ручку кресла, несмотря на, казалось, хрупкую преграду. Послышался глухой хруст.

— Ай! — прижимая руку к груди, прокричал тот. — Из чего этот зонт сделан-то?

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но лишь замычал, когда поверх рта легла рука в перчатке. Ещё мгновение, и всех уважаемых перебравших гостей легко вырубили и отволокли назад в помещение, чтобы уложить отдыхать до утра. Хьякка работали быстро и сноровисто — похоже, не первый случай в их практике.

— Не стоило отнимать у нас работу, — сказала Цукуё, играя кунаем в стороне. Прибор, отвечающий за опасность, вновь выдал пятый уровень. Поломался, что ли?

— Где вы такой только нашли? — спросила Хинова, забирая зонт и глядя снизу вверх из-под его надёжной защиты.

И хотя второй шанс тоже провалился, одно можно было сказать наверняка — эта женщина недаром восхищала не только своей красотой. Даже бровью не повела, принимая от незнакомца в подарок зонтик ято.

 

Третьей возможности пришлось ждать дольше. Вернее, пришлось не ждать, а пытаться вернуться к наблюдательному пункту. Вначале Кацура-сан попал в тюрьму, потом убили сёгуна, и Ёрозуя вместе с Шинсенгуми в который раз объединились, чтобы поучаствовать в локальной войне. Элизабет насмотрелся на зонтики ято вместе с самими ято. Прибор, отвечающий за опасность, не переставая пищал о десятом, катастрофическом уровне, а прибор, отвечающий за выживание, выдавал варианты с запредельной скоростью, настолько резко менялась обстановка. Потом сёгуна убили по-настоящему, и всё остановилось. Прибор, отвечающий за просчёт будущего, заверял: «Возможен новый виток опасности в ближайшее время». Кацура-сан на предупреждение сказал, что сюжет аниме всегда повторяется, цитируя олдскульного мангаку, который наверняка узнал этот секрет от древнего бананового дерева.

 

Без горячки боя первые дни декабря выдались по контрасту совсем холодными. Под ногами и в носу хлюпало, кожа под дополнительной одеждой чесалась. Элизабет ждал. Ждал у входа в ресторан, как обычно, привлекая взгляды зевак. Проблема внешних данных никуда не делась. Ёшивара горела — огнями и азартом, любовью на час и жизнью. Это чувствовалось в воздухе и звенело в голове. В такие дни прибор, отвечающий за здоровье, часто предлагал витамины или сакэ.

— Эй, — послышался знакомый чистый голос.

От Хиновы пахло парфюмом, выпивкой и табачным дымом. С мужчинами от такой смеси хотелось включить внутренний вентилятор, но на женщинах она почему-то ощущалась даже правильно. Хинова улыбнулась и протянула ему зонтик — белый и кружевной, с резной ручкой. Тот был красивым и непрактичным, но он принял его с благодарностью, почти не дрожащей рукой выведя на табличке знак вопроса.

Хинова повела плечом и взглянула вверх, в черноту проёма крыши Ёшивары над их головами. Пошёл снег — мелкий и пушистый, и зонтик пришёлся как нельзя кстати. Они вдвоём не двигались ещё некоторое время, глядя на медленный танец первых снежинок, и прибор, отвечающий за чувства, выдавал полную белиберду. Потом Хинова вновь улыбнулась и приглашающе наклонила голову.

— Проходите, мы всегда рады хорошим людям.

Внутри было тепло и шумно. Хинова играла на сямисэне и пела, и её чистый голос широкой рекой лился в сердце. На сцене позади стояли два зонта — красный и вычурный и простой сиреневый. Элизабет подумал, что купит третий — зелёный, с пёстрыми цветами, и подарит его в первые дни весны. Почему-то ему казалось, что так будет правильно. Приборы согласно молчали, и от этого на душе было спокойно, как никогда.


End file.
